bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Summoners' Research Lab/@comment-58.185.97.146-20150803001948
Won Trial X3 with one Squad Took me 20mins just because I had to balance the damage of Execerated Fei and Xiejing (XJ) A recount of the Trial that may help fellow summoners * If you are doing the 3 turns to KO Fei and avoid Depraved Punishment, the turns are counted this way ** The turn she summons the 2 Bozdell is counted as XJ turn #1 ** In that turn, you can either either guard or BB Fei down to about 30%. ** Turn 2, Fei and XJ does their regular ** Player's turn 2 can be anything. I simply Guard for Fei. ** Turn 3, XJ and Fei does their regular ** Player's Turn 3. This is the Turn you kill Fei and make sure you do it * For Blighted Fei: ** Take Blight Fei down to less than 50% and BB for till XJ threshold is breached for her to summon Bozdell but make sure NOT to do it if its the turn Blight Fei will heal XJ or she'll summon only the upper Bozdell ** It happened to me but my experience is that if you continue to BB down blighted Fei at Turn 3 (See above), Depraved Punishment will NOT happen just yet ** In return, XJ will summon the lower Bozdell after. Do that on the same turn as you bring her Threshold down to 40% and for me she used Demonic Atrocity instead. ** There is actually 3 turns grace to reduce her to <30% where she'll summon Execerated Fei * After Execerated Fei gets summoned, the challenge is to blitz Execerated Fei down to about 40% while slowly withering down XJ to close to 20%. ** Patience is key as Fei is Tanky and you REALLY WANT Execerated Fei at 40% before you hit XJ threshold of 20%. ** At Execerated Fei 40%, BB down XJ down to <20% to trigger the last Summon of the 2 Bozdell. Remember to Heal up ONLY after the BB as Execerated Fei still reflects damage and XJ can use Blighted Harvest up to 3 times and can wipe out 1-3 units if you are unlucky. I kept Tridon shield up all the time along with Kikuri SBB so gain BB gage increase on damage. ** On my first turn after the Bozdells were summoned (I call it XJ turn 1 and player turn 1), I activated Zenia's UBB. I would think Raaga or Lava would do just fine. ** The rest just spam BB to bring Fei down to below 35% and gain all the BC from overkilling the Bozdells ** XJ Turn 2 and player turn 2 can be relatively safe with Tridon shield but she'll reduce some of your BB gages and curse. If the BB gages are down or cursed, make sure you still get cleanse the curse and get ample protection and continue to BB Fei down to below 30% and Heal only after you attack. That why I brought holy water. ** Sometimes the curse helps as if your UBB gage is full and it gets cursed, it stays full after you cleanse it. ** XJ turn 3 is the exciting moment. If RNG does not screw you over with Blighted Harvest x 3, you are about on the way to win this. ** Player turn 3 is about cleansing up the curses and Fujin up. ** UBB first then then rest SBB. For Execerated Fei, my experience is that you will not get reflected damage when you over kill him of even so, due to the 500% BB attk add and overkill, there will be enough HC to recover. I used Holy water to cleanse to be safe. * For me, due to UBB, XJ hit < 10% the same turn I killed Execerated Fei and Unholy Purge happened. ** That killed one unit and wiped out my BB gage. ** Rez the dead unit and Fujin up healer + mitigator. ( I used Elimo so only 1 Fujin was used) and continue to normally attack. ** Blighted Harvest might Yield its ugly head so the Revives saved earlier on comes in handy here. ** With my remaining 2 Fujin, I fujin up Zenia and Tridon (Elmio with ES requires only 16 BC to fill BB so her gage was almost SBB filled) ** Final attack FTW. My Squad * Zenia (Lead) with OC Amplifier + Heresy Orb * Kikuri with Scarlet + Virtue stone * Elimo with Drevas + Queens Pearl * Tridon with Trident + Miroku Pearl * Colt with Iceblade + Miroku Pearl(+5 BC fill SBB and 60* Crit chance) * Bestie (Friend) with DUEL Fragment and Heresy Items 1 revive, 2 Revive lite, 10 holy water, 2 Fujin Pot, 3 Fujin tonic